Beautiful Disaster
by J'adoreHSM
Summary: Trailer Up!
1. Trailer

Beautiful Disaster…

Beautiful Disaster…

"Love Is Like Beauty & The Beast… You Have To Look A Little Deeper To Find The Beauty…"

"**Love Me Gabby!" Troy Cried.**

"**But I Can't!" She cried in return, feeling her heart breaking into a million pieces.**

"Loving Is Giving Someone The Chance To Break Your Heart, But Trusting Them Enough Not To Do So"

"**Trust is everything" Troy said knowingly**

_**But do I trust you Troy?**_** She thought to herself **

"Love is when I hang up the phone and start missing him, it's when I go to school and can't concentrate, its when me and him can't be without each other, it's when me and him become one..."

"**Ugh Troy What Are You Doing To Me!" Gabriella Sighed, Frustrated.**

"Love Is Removing The Mask And Finding The Person Inside."

"**Troy you penetrated the wall she built up around herself… the wall she needed. It was her safety net. You took that from her. You have to replace the wall Troy." Sharpay whispered and walked away. Troy just stood there, confused.**

"Loving Is Learning To Brace Yourself, Brace Yourself For The Fall. Until Someone Is There To Catch You."

"**Gabby please!" Troy shouted, his eyes streaming with tears.**

"**No Troy I have to! I have to escape! I need to learn to fall" she screamed, choked with sobs.**

"**But I'll always be there to break your fall Gabby…" Troy whispered as she disappeared out of the window.**

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is to love and be loved in return."  
-From "Unforgettable with Love" by Natalie Cole.

A Story Brought To You From The Author Of **Cyberspace.**

Coming Soon To A Computer Screen Near You.


	2. He Drowns In His Dreams,

"Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never

"Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never... never forget it."

-Curtis Judalet

Gabriella sat in a quiet corner of the library. The 'make out spot' was 10 shelves backward and 2 across. Far enough. It was the teacher's favorite author's section. Obviously no one would find her here. She was wedged between the shelf and a bean-bag, she would have chosen to sit on the bean-bag but it was less comfortable than any ordinary bean-bag and the floor offered better comfort.

She began to write furiously, deeply immune to anything around her. She was listening to 'take my breath away' away when-

"Oh Troy" a voice giggled as Troy and some random girl nearly flattened the likes of Gabriella. She stood up and gave the girl a sharp kick in the back of the legs.

"Hey watch it!" the girl shrieked.

"Just try not to flatten me next time you plan on being crowned slut of the year" Gabriella growled. Troy smirked at the girl while Gabriella was shooting her death glares. The girl was speechless and Gabriella just walked off leaving her shell-shocked and Troy in hot pursuit.

"Gabs! Hey Gabs! Wait!" Troy yelled.

"Hm?" she asked turning round and Troy came to a halt. In her face, his chest colliding with it, hard.

"Ow" she whispered rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry Gabs but you were out like a shot then." Troy said glancing at her forehead, now turning a frightful shade of red.

He touched it lightly, "Ow" she whispered and winced in pain.

"That's a pretty nasty bump" Troy said.

"Well I never guessed!" Gabriella retorted sarcastically.

BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.

Troy sat in his room bouncing the basketball of his walls. The events of the day running through his mind, as thought it was on constant replay. _There was another bruise, one not caused by me. I wonder… was it just bumps like everyone gets? Or maybe bigger than that…_Troy was forced out of his thought by a very, very, with extra very for good measure, angry Mrs. Bolton stood in his doorway.

"TROY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Mrs.Bolton, or as we shall now call her, Sarah. Sarah threw her arm out extending her finger pointing it at the hole in the wall. A very basketball shaped hole.

"Um- Well- See- I-" Troy tried to explain, but no excuse was good enough.

"Troy Bolton you are GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!" Sarah shrieked before exiting the room, slamming the door behind her to prove her point.

"Women." Troy snorted before retrieving another basketball and throwing it up the air instead. He didn't want another month did he?

BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.

Gabriella walked in the house cautiously, listening for anything that might tell her that her father was home. If he was, she was going! She thought back to a few nights before.

_Flashback._

"_Gabriella Montez where have you been!" Carlo Montez yelled._

"_Out with friends." Gabriella whispered._

"_Well miss, your punishment won't be bad tonight." Carlo sneered. Gabriella winced as Carlo reached out and cupped her breast. She saw his lips quirk and she sighed. He handed her a bag._

"_What's this?" Gabriella asked._

"_Go to your room and change into it." Carlo answered, not bothering to answer her question. "Your mom's away for the weekend." He added with a sly smile. Gabriella walked up the stairs and into her room. It was then she saw the label, _Victoria Secret Lingerie. _Oh God she thought as she pulled out a pure white bra, thong and garter. She slipped off her own clothes and pulled them on._

"_Well hello Gabriella" Carlo said, licking his lips. Even though Gabriella didn't want this, he always managed to keep it pleasurable for both of them. But it was still rape. The only thing that kept Gabriella going was Troy. Every time it happened she always imagined it was Troy doing these things to her. Not her own father._

BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.

2:00am

Gabriella woke up, half-asleep, half-awake but she could still make out the lean body of Troy Bolton standing on her balcony.

"Troy?" She yawned opening the doors. She stopped dead her tracks when she saw his eyes. He-

BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.

**HA! Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review oxo**


	3. An Exquisite Extreme I Know,

So this is love

_So this is love. As wondrous, scary and fabulous as it can be. It may have started with attraction, but where it ended is somewhere deeper, truer and endlessly more fulfilling. And despite yourself, you will have learned a little something along the way. That euphoria doesn't have to be fleeting. That love __**can**__ survive doubt. That joyful instinct should __**never **__be repressed._

_And so you should throw yourself into love. Heart first_.

-Galaxy

_2:00am _

_Gabriella woke up, half-asleep, half-awake but she could still make out the lean body of Troy Bolton standing on her balcony._

"_Troy?" She yawned opening the doors. She stopped dead her tracks when she saw his eyes. He _looked drunk (he's not going to find out this soon!). Gabriella pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen across her face.

"Gab-Ga-Gabi-Gab--" Troy stuttered. Gabriella made 'shushing' sounds and led him through to the guest room. Troy fell on the bed, passing out as he did so. _This is going to be a long night _Gabriella thought as she retrieved a bucket from the kitchen and placed it next to the bed where Troy was sleeping. She grabbed her favorite book and sat in the rocking chair, parallel to Troy's bed and began to read. Gabriella had looked after Troy all that night after he woke up countless times to be sick.

BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.

4:00pm

Gabriella had walked Troy home after making him drink hundreds of cups of coffee to sober him up. He apologized a lot on the way have and Gabriella just waved him off, say not to worry about it. She tried to stall as long as possible so she wouldn't have to go home.

She knew her Dad was waiting.

BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.

11:00pm

Gabriella had just had hours of rape, over and over again/ this time it was evil, her dad was drunk. It didn't make it better, that's all I can say. She was sore all over and all she wanted to do was sleep, but instead she turned on her iPod and listened to 'My Immortal' by evanescence

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

**Gabriella wished**_** time could erase everything**_.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

**Erase her Mom getting **_**breast cancer.**_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

**Erase her Mom **_**dying.**_

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

**Erase the social services finding **_**her Dad.**_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

**Erase the judge giving her Dad **_**custody**_** of her.**

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

**Erase her Dad **_**altogether.**_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

**But **_**never**_** ever**

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

**Never erase **_**Troy.**_

BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.

**9:00am**

Gabriella woke up to see-

BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.BEAUTIFULdisaster.

**R&R I love you guys! Beccaaaaa ! x**


End file.
